fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Komodo
Komodo is one of the former top members of the Dark Guild Gladiator Beast. He is also the lover to guild master, Stimonetta Aardwolf, and the biological father of Cane Hannibal. After the Bellona Alliance War, Gladiator Beast was all but destroyed. The individual members that avoided capture scattered across the continent, with Komodo setting up shop in Fiore. He later found himself joining the Dark Guild Abyss Fang, where he still satisfies his cannibalistic urges. Appearance Komodo has white hair in a spiked fashion, and has green eyes as well. He possesses sharp teeth, a forked tongue, and has a rather muscular build. His right arm also sports a star tattoo on his shoulder. Komodo wears a white sleeveless ninja shirt and shoes, a long white scarf that covers his whole face up to his eyes, and a bandanna, equipped with a metal forehead protector that contains a trident-like marking on each side of the plate. Personality Like all other members of Gladiator Beast, Komodo has feral tendencies and greatly enjoys eating human flesh. He also has the habit to consume the magical containers of his victims, believing it gives him more power. This earned him his epithet, Soul Eater. His feral nature is well known, as Mages fighting him during the Bellona Alliance War cowered in fear as he began assaulting them. Komodo seems to be a masochist, being numb to pain. He enjoys fighting someone that can injure him, and actually seems to ignore, or shrug off what would appear as life-threatening injuries to normal people, even seeming to derive sexual pleasure from pain and near-death experiences. Even when having sex, he enjoys it rough. He says that he likes "strong women", which is why he held such a strong sexual attraction towards Stimonetta Aardwolf. Magic and Abilities Take Over: Komodo employs this magic as his primary magical ability. This allows Komodo to transform into creatures that he truly "knows". Komodo's specific variation of this particular magic is known as Beast Soul. This allows him to record, and steal, the power of a beast into his body upon looking at them, but is strangely limited to only reptilian creatures, more specifically lizards. Due to the transformations that Komodo is limited to, the lizards also seem to have the requirement of being anthropomorphous, or at least somewhat humanoid in order for Komodo to transform into them. This is evident by the fact that all of Komodo's transformations bear a humanoid shape and build. * Beast Soul: Reptile: Komodo's body structure itself does not change, instead his body becomes covered entirely in light green scales. He also grows elongated, black, claw-like nails. This form is his most commonly utilized Take Over form, and has the most effective abilities and versatility. Komodo is also capable of accessing weaker variations of this transformation's abilities in his human form. Komodo can even transform into his other forms and allow the powers of this one to bleed over into his other transformations. This comes from Komodo transforming into this state so often, that this power has become essentially a permanent part of his physiology. Although, Komodo is unable to use this form's abilities to the fullest without entering the state. ** Razor-Sharp Claws: In this form, Komodo's fingernails turn black, and grow into long claws. They are easily capable of tearing through both flesh and bone, and even break through steel and other metals. By piercing the nails into his opponent's body he can pin them to the ground or walls. He can even use the claws to dig into walls, and climb up them, if his adhesive abilities are somehow nullified. ** Heat Resistance: Komodo is highly resistant to heat and heat-based attacks. This includes fire, magma, just general heat, lightning, and even plasma. His resistance is so great that he considers fire to be a warm breeze, and magma to be a hot bath. Even a casual burst of plasma from Aether Cade didn't phase him. He merely stated "nothing like a warm plasma bath to sooth the nerves..." Although his resistance should not be confused for immunity, as Aether proved with a more powerful plasma burst immediately afterwards. He is still capable of swimming in naturally occurring lava, and can even swim up streams, with only his clothes being burned off, and minor burns appearing on his body if he's submerged for too long. ** Poisonous Fangs: Komodo has a gland in his jaw that produces poison. By injecting this venom into his opponent's through biting, he can induce paralysis, shock, and reduced blood clotting. The paralysis and shock keep his target from moving, while the reduced blood clotting causes them to lose blood at a faster rate, as their wound would be unable to properly close while the venom is affecting them. This overall effect makes his opponents much easier to take down. Stronger opponents can resist this ability, but only those with immunity to toxins can completely nullify it. ** Setae: Komodo is capable of clinging to walls using microscopic hooks on his hands and feet. This allows him to cling to almost any surface, with the exception of super slick surfaces. Komodo can also use this ability for enhanced grip on people and objects, making him unable to drop something as long as he wants it there, or leaving his targets unable to escape his grasp. He can effectively activate his setae at will, allowing him to more effectively scale walls and use acrobatic maneuvers on his opponent with grips. ** Scales: This transformation's scales gives Komodo extra defense against incoming assaults. This is due to his scales being comprised somewhat of a flexible bone material called osteoderms, allowing for extra defense and an enhanced offense. Komodo's osteoderms are much stronger than a normal lizard's, being comparable to Dragon Slayer steel. Because of this hardness, many weapons and tools will actually shatter after making contact with his body, or simply fail to pierce it. This even makes his skin resistant to Adamantine blades. Bare-handed fighters that attempt to fight him will often find themselves causing more harm to themselves than Komodo, one such example being the highly capable melee combatant Erik Cole, whose flame-propelled punches more so served to injure himself than his target. Blunt damage is almost completely ineffective. Komodo can even take a point-blank, magic-enhanced punch to the face without flinching. As a matter of fact, he can simply power through and ignore several attacks in quick succession without any trouble, and proceed to pummel his target into the dirt. ** Camouflage: Komodo is capable of bending light around his body to make him appear invisible. While skilled at stealth, Komodo prefers not to use this ability against strong foes, only using it when tracking, or believing that his opponent isn't worthy of him fighting seriously. This isn't the perfect camouflage, however. It doesn't mask his magical signature, and if he moves too much, someone can see the movements of his body. * Beast Soul: Lizardman: Komodo transforms his entire body into that of a Lizardman, a large, anthropomorphous, reptilian creature. His muscular figure is almost completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, are shown to be particularly large, protruding, and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare are the front section of his torso and the palm of his hands. His fingers grow sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which become much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement, and thus making Komodo's feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. Komodo's head itself gains reptilian features, becoming more stubby, losing a visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes. In this form, a majority of Komodo's clothing disappears, with only his pants remaining. ** Scales: The scales covering Komodo's body in this form are extremely resistant to physical harm, greatly boosting his defense. Their jagged outlines make attacking him unarmed dangerous: even if his opponent was strong enough to break the scales, their limbs would be damaged from doing so. The effort required to break the scales is immense in and of itself, making it even more unwise to attack direct physical confrontation. This Take Over form is considered to have the strongest defense of all of Komodo's transformations, also possessing the osteoderms of his Reptile Take Over form, and exceeding their defensive abilities with harder density, and the high amount of damage one can do to themselves from striking him. ** Enhanced Strength: As evident by his increased size, Komodo also has increased strength. This increase in strength is proportional to his increase in mass, allowing him to deal debilitating damage to his targets in only a few blows. Despite this forms much bulkier appearance, Komodo also doesn't lose any speed, allowing for this punches to come at a devastatingly fast pace, and often catching his targets off guard. * Beast Soul: Wyvern Fusion: '''Komodo had spent many years trying to copy the abilities of a wyvern with his Take Over magic, but, due to the wyvern's lack of similarities to humans, he initially could not. It wasn't until he witnessed Aether Cade using his Fusion magic with Winters the Blizzardvern that he finally became able to access a state similar to this. This form gives Komodo the physical capabilities of a wyvern. Every part of his body becomes covered in lime green scales, even covering his clothes, with the exception of his face. His hair also turns the same shade. He gains draconic wings on his back as well clawed fingers. While not possessing the same abilities as Aether's Fusion form, it still possesses a similar amount of magic power. This is considered to be his strongest Take Over form. ** '''Scales: As all of his other forms have done, Komodo's Wyvern form possesses its own unique set of scales. This increases his durability even further than his Reptile form, also possessing osteoderms, and even allows him to redirect attacks by striking them with enough force, as wyverns have demonstrated the capability to do. He is even capable of combining this forms scales with that of his Lizardman transformation, making the scales painful the hit as well. ** Flight: Komodo also gains incredibly powerful wings, granting him the advantage of flight. He can use these to fly at equivalent speeds to his standard ground movement, allowing him to get the drop on his opponents in midair. As a matter of fact, due to him not having to put as much effort into flying as he does with running, he can move even faster in the air, with his movements being similar to appearing and disappearing in flight. Komodo's wings are also just as durable as the scales on the rest of his body. Eating Magic: Komodo learned this magic from his lover, Stimonetta Aardwolf. Although his skill in the magic is not as well refined, being unable to use the energy to increase physical strength or copy magical abilities using the Wendigo spell, he is still capable of using the magic at a base level while also creating new techniques to compensate for his lack of overall skill. This magic's primary ability gives Komodo the ability to consume any substance, magical or otherwise, and turning said material into pure energy and magic power. It is similar to Dragon Slayer Magic in that it replenishes the user's magical energy, but is not restricted to any one element, and Komodo does not have specific immunity to anything. As long as Komodo ingests whatever he's eating through his mouth he will not suffer any negative repercussions. He can even break down poisons and metals with no negative side effects. This magic also gives Komodo jaw strength and lung capacity. The former ability allows Komodo to bite into literally anything, even materials as dense as Black Steel and Adamantine. The latter is so that he can also inhale and consume gaseous or liquid objects that are surrounding him. He can use this magic in all of his different Take Over forms. * El Drago: The most basic application of Eating Magic, Komodo is capable of firing the energy he's absorbed as powerful beams from his mouth. Their heat and strength allow them to easily tear through large stone structures and heat-resistant alloys, even breaking solid titanium. Komodo also created a unique application of this attack, wherein he sacrifices some of the spell's overall power to allow it to track his opponents. He can even fire smaller beams from his mouth like a machine gun. As Komodo is unable to transform his energy into physical strength, his El Drago appears to be stronger and larger than average. Bind Snake: A supportive, uncategorized spell that binds the opponent. By making direct physical contact with his opponent, the bind snake is released, wrapping around his target with the appearance of a tattoo, and preventing them from moving. However, as stated before, Komodo must make physical contact in order for this spell to take effect, and it can only be summoned through the hands. A sufficient exertion of magic power is able to destroy the Bind Snake, allowing the bound target to move around freely again. Physically strong enough opponents can also move around, even with the Bind Snake restricting them, albeit with extreme difficulty. Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Komodo is capable of healing from injuries at an astounding rate. Whether it be to his body or a limb, he can heal it. His regeneration does have limits, however. While Komodo is capable of regenerating lost limbs, he is not capable of reconstructing organs, that is, that he can heal damage to organs, but not fully reconstitute new ones. The amount of damage Komodo has regenerated from caused him to become numb to pain, allowing him to push on, even when completely impaled. Komodo's regenerative abilities were second only to Armin Fenris out of all the members of Gladiator Beast. When transformed into his full Reptile Form, however, his regenerative capabilities receive an immense boost. He becomes capable of fully regrowing limbs and other appendages in just a few moments, granted the forcible regrowing of his arms and legs can be painful and burn many calories. In this form his regenerative capabilities are superior to Armin's. '''Razor-Sharp Teeth: Komodo possesses razor-sharp teeth, capable of tearing through human flesh like butter, and even chomping through steel. His jaws are just as strong as Armin Fenris, allowing for him to even block incoming physical assaults with his mouth, latching onto them with an iron grip, and then breaking whatever materials assaulted him to pieces, whether it be organic or inorganic. These teeth also rapidly replace themselves when lost, getting stronger with each new tooth, similarly to a shark. However, this could be related to his healing factor. Enhanced Smell: Komodo has a sense of smell equivalent to that of a Dragon Slayers', if not greater. His sense of smell is the greatest of all members of Gladiator Beast. Komodo can accurately smell anyone and anything within a two-hundred-fifty meter radius. This sense of smell makes sneak attacks all but useless against him, as he can smell an opponent before he can hear or see them. A strange fact about his sense of smell is that he doesn't use his nose, he uses his forked tongue, which gives him a sense of smell so accurate that he can even taste whatever he's smelling. This also helps to prevent foul-smelling substances from irritating his smell, as he tastes it instead of directly inhaling it, and his Eating Magic makes him all but numb to taste. His sense of smell is so advanced, that he can determine someone's age, gender, the number of individuals, and even blood type from just a whiff. Hearing Impairment: Similarly to actual lizards, Komodo has a worsened sense of hearing. However, as he compensates for his sense of hearing with his smell, he more so turns his impaired hearing into an advantage. He is essentially immune to Sound Magic attacks, and will not be irritated by a large variety of frequencies which would debilitate most humans. Expert Swimmer: Komodo is easily capable of swimming through different environments. Although he's not as skilled as Cartilage or Bengal in the art, his skill is greater than most of his other guild mates. Komodo, however, due to his heat resistance, is capable of swimming through magma and lava streams, as opposed to just water. His swimming skill is actually superior in warmer environments, and he can swim through magma attacks in a manner similar to Torafuzar when attacking Aquarius through her water attack. Expert Swordsmanship: Komodo is a skilled swordsman, but generally only with his own blade or similar weapons. He's capable of cutting and blocking magical attacks, as well as keeping up with master swordsmen in one on one combat. His immense speed, coupled with his skill, makes him a very deadly opponent when wielding a blade. This skill in swordplay also translates into his skill with knives, granted he's less effective with them in close range than he is with his sword. Expert Marksmanship: Komodo is also highly skilled in the art of knife throwing. He can hit a bullseye on a target from several meters away several times in a row, and can hit a moving target with no problem whatsoever. His skill is also advanced enough where he can either specifically target vital or non-vital areas, based on whether or not he wants to kill his target. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Komodo is also capable of fighting evenly with even the most capable of unarmed combatants. His unarmed combat skill was second to only Armin Fenris before he left the guild. His fighting style generally relies on hit and run tactics, expertly dodging and tiring the foe, making it easier to go in for the kill. This isn't his only martial art, however. Komodo will also utilize powerful grapples and punches, not giving his opponent the chance to counterattack, and not even attempting to block. At the same time, his style is also rather acrobatic, jumping around his opponent, and using his setae to more effectively maneuver around and throw opponents. He puts all his effort into his attack, allowing him to overwhelm opposition with the sheer power of his blows. Immense Strength: Komodo has enough strength to lift incredibly heavy objects, such as boulders and large metal balls. He can easily crush stones in his hands, even creating craters in the ground when he misses a target, and can even reshape metal with some difficulty. He even has enough for behind one punch in his base form to be capable of breaking every bone in the average man's body. His physical strength is considered the greatest in Gladiator Beast, even surpassing Bengal and Armin Fenris. It was his physical strength that made Stimonetta Aardwolf in producing an offspring with him. Immense Speed: Komodo can move at such high speeds that it leaves an afterimage. Komodo uses his speed in conjunction with his hand to hand combat and swordsmanship in order to deal devastating hit and run attacks. Komodo's reflexes are also just as good, almost ninja-like. He is capable of reacting to any attack that comes his way, being capable of easily avoiding machine gun fire, and hails of spears from Rune Knights. His speed is so great that he can appear to be disappear and reappearing around his opponents, and deal incredibly powerful blows. This speed is even more impressive, as none of his forms increase his speed at all, but he's still capable of moving at incredibly fast paces no matter what form he takes. He can even move behind an opponent and punch them in the side of the head before they even know he's moved. He can even run fast enough to run on the top of water, but if he stops he'll sink. Immense Durability: Komodo has incredible durability. Even without his Beast Soul, Komodo can still take powerful attacks without flinching, and still fight at peak form. His body is actually numb to pain, allowing him to fight for hours and hours, receiving hundreds of minor and major injuries without stopping his assault. Part of this likely stems from his regenerative capabilities. Immense Magic Power: Consuming others' magical containers has made him strong. He is capable of immense feats with his magic, being capable of exerting his magical power for hours before even feeling tired. This was evident when, alongside the other very few Gladiator Beast Mages, he utterly decimated the Mages and standard soldiers he went up against, not even receiving a single scratch, during hi first battle in the Bellona Alliance War. His magic power was so great, that it even attracted Stimonetta Aardwolf, his guild's master and strongest member. Komodo in his Wyvern Fusion form is also capable of similar feats to Aether Cade in his Fusion state, which makes it even more impressive considering the power of Aether's Fusion with Winters. When exerting his magic power, it is colored green. It gives off a naturally intimidating aura, causing those near him to cower in fear. By consuming the magical containers of more people, Komodo can make himself stronger and stronger over time. Equipment Fang: Komodo's sword, and his primary weapon in combat. It is a long katana, traditionally used by ninjas. The blade is made from an unidentified metal, capable of even cutting through magical attacks and Adamantine. Despite its strength, the blade is incredibly lightweight, allowing Komodo to assault opponents with rapid sword swings. It's so light, it's almost "weightless". If someone were to try to wield this blade, other than Komodo, they would likely be ineffective in wielding it, due to being accustomed to wielding heavier weapons. Komodo acquired this blade from a ninja that he killed and devoured. This is the reason he doesn't know what metal it's made from. Throwing Knives: '''Komodo also has an abundance of throwing which he keeps strapped to his side or concealed in his sleeves, pants, or numerous other articles of clothing on his body. His concealed knives seem to just slide out from their confines at Komodo's will, adding to his finesse and skill in the art of knife throwing. They are of a variety of sizes, from two to five inch blades, each one with a different level of thickness as well. They are each incredibly aerodynamic, allowing for him to throw with immense accuracy and with barely any wind resistance. As with Fang, Komodo takes his knives from those he kills. As such, he has numerous knives made from numerous substances, including Black Steel, Ice Stone, Blood Stone, and Pyrane, and even standard metals such as iron, steel, and tungsten, the latter of which are more common within his arsenal. Komodo is also effective in using the knives in close combat, without the need for throwing them. '''Foot Blades: Komodo keeps retractable foot blades concealed in the toes of his boots. They are hooked, allowing him to prevent targets from escaping him, but can still be freed by ripping them from their target. The blades are made steel, so they can easily pierce through clothes, skin, and other materials, but are mostly ineffective in piercing armor and other defenses. As such, they are generally only used for sneak attacks. Specialized Suit: Komodo wears a specialized suit for the usage of his magic, more specifically his Reptile form. It enables the use of his setae through his gloves and boots, without any negative effects. When activating his camouflage, it also turns his clothes invisible. Not only this, but his suit is also highly resistance to heat, much like he is himself, granted his clothes will burn off at lower temperatures than those Komodo can handle himself. Trivia Like all members of Gladiator Beast, Komodo is based off of a carnivorous animal. In his case, he also shares a name with it: the Komodo dragon, the largest known species of lizard, and known for often cannabalizing its own kind. * While this beast is what he's based off of, his abilities are based off of several different kinds of lizards, only one of them being the Komodo dragon. Komodo's appearance is based off of White Star from Soul Eater. * His alias, Soul Eater, is a reference to this. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member